


Cold Fingers

by Hiccuplovver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, College, College AU, Cuddles, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Love, Momma drama, Multi, Oral, Organa-Solo triplets, Sex, Showers, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triplet AU, Triplets, coffe shop, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: What happens when three shockingly different brothers have their eye on a simple college girl like you?





	1. Body Slams and Coffe Orders

Why the hell did your Creative Writing teacher insist on having the classroom in subzero temperatures, you shivered as you typed away at you laptop. You desperately wanted to wear your warm brown leather gloves, that stayed under your thighs to stay warm (don’t ask why you think putting anything under them and sitting on it would warm them, but it works), but you typed better without them.

 

“Got enough layers on?” Poe teased from next to you. You shot him a glare before looking down at your apparel. Toes were enjoying fuzzy socks in sturdy brown boots, dark blue jeans hugged your cold legs, gray band tee was hitting under a purple hoodie topped with a brown leather jacket, a light green scarf hugged your neck, and finally ears were tucked away under your brown beanie.

 

“Shut up,” you pouted as you continued working on your prompt. Only a few more minutes before you’re free to go to your job at the cozy coffee shop near the entrance to the campus. It was warm and had a homey vibe, the Weasley Burrow kind of homey. It had two levels for patrons to work and enjoy their treats, different types of tables and chairs, nothing matched, photos of students, employees, and other customers littered the walls in all shapes and sizes. And the best part?

 

It was warm!

 

“Stop daydreaming and pack up,” Poe chuckled as he pinched your cheeks. 

 

“Wha? But class just… ended,” you gaped. You wasted twenty-five minutes dreaming about heat?!?!

 

“Come on or you’ll be late,” Finn added as he walked over to you both. Finn never liked sitting with you and Poe during class. You were constantly off topic and Poe just wanted to cuddle his boyfriend. 

 

“Right!” the motive of heat made you pack quickly before dashing away from your friends. 

 

“Ah!” You yelled as you missed a stair and went flying. 

 

At least there isn't anyone at the base of the stairs… what the fuck man!

 

Some blond stepped into your flight path with his large nose stuck in a book. You didn't even have time to shout at him before you sideswiped him into the wall. He didn't get your full weight when he landed on the wall, but you hit your side pretty hard before you both crumpled to the floor. 

 

“My book,” the guy groaned. You opened your eyes and looked around. 

 

“Here,” you mumbled as you lifted your hips and pulled the book from under your ass. 

 

“Thanks,” he muttered. 

 

“Look I'm late for work, here is my number. Call me if you're dying in the hospital,” you said as you knelt and gripped his pale wrist. The blue sharply was removed from your hair and opened so you could scribble your number onto his palm before you got up and grabbed your bag. 

 

“Sorry about this,” you said before dashing off, slower, but still quick.

 

… 

 

“(Y/n), why are you holding your shoulder?” your boss asked as you walked into the back room. 

 

“I tackled a wall,” you hissed as you eased out of your layers, down to your band Tee. 

 

“Take it easy today then,” he said. You agreed and tied your back apron around your waist before going out to the counter to take orders. 

 

… 

 

It was only an hour into your shift when a looming presence entered your space. This man was a giant, he was dressed in black jeans, grey band Tee, clunky black boots, his raven curls were hung around his brooding face. His nose was large but fit his face and his had a prominent scar on his face. 

 

“How can I help you?” you asked as you looked him dead in his chocolate colored eyes. 

 

“Large coffee, black,” he said. 

 

“Well that's bland,” you murmured as you went to get his order. 

 

“You're quite outspoken,” he grumbled back. 

 

“Three dollars,” you said as you looked back at him. Silently, he handed you the money before walking to a table upstairs. 

 

“(Y/n), the fresh cookies are done,” the chef said from his little window. 

 

“Gimme,” you smiled as you reached for the tray. He slide it over and you started setting them up, trying to ignore the dull pain in your shoulder. Yet, the pain wasn't bothering you much, it was the stares from the guy earlier that were. He chose the table on the upper floor that had a clear view of your station. As you placed the cookies in their platters, the door jingled again. 

 

“Well hello,” a voice cooed. You looked up from the case and saw a man similar to the one watching you from upstairs. Only he has brown curls, flirty eyes, a small smirk and on overall cocky vibe. 

 

“Hi, how can I help you?” you asked as you brushed sugar off on your thighs. 

 

“Well I'd love a vanilla latte and your phone number on the side,” he smiled. Rolling your eyes, you charged him and went to make his drink and of course making sure to write Your Number on the side before handing the to him. 

 

“Cheeky and pretty,” he chuckled as he took his drink and walked up stairs to join his doppelgänger. 

 

“Great now two are watching me,” you muttered as you returned to the cookies. Not five minutes later someone else came in. 

 

“Um, you dropped this earlier,” the nervous, deep voice said. You looked up and saw the guy you slammed into earlier. His large hand was holding out your computer mouse. 

 

“Thank you so much. I feel really awful about what happened, let me buy you a coffee?” you asked as you took the mouse back. 

 

“O-ok,” he blushes. You smiled and made him one of your speciality drinks that included hot coco, espresso, and peppermint. 

 

“Here,” you smiled as you slide the drink to him. He blushed and pushed up his large glasses. You guessed that girls never paid him much attention before. His hair was blond and he was wearing a simple t-shirt with jeans and black sneakers as well as a bright orange puffy vest. He looked very similar to the boys who were watching you from above. 

 

“Th-thanks,” he said as he took the drink. 

 

“Wait I never got your name,” you said. 

 

“It's Matt,” he said as he looked at his drink. 

 

“I'm (y/n),” you said with a small wave. He nodded before going upstairs. 

 

“No no no,” you muttered as you watched him join the two guys who looked very similar. All three started chatting as they watched you from their perch.


	2. Mittens, a walk home, and a short story

“(Y/n), you want a ride home?” your boss asked as he locked the door. Jeff was a sweet guy, but doesn't fit the bill. He’s at least 6’5” and covered in tattoos with a bald head, but he's the sweetest little cream puff ever and he's pretty young to have a successful business at the age of 29 (he's only 9 years older than you). 

 

“I'm fine thanks Jeff. Stay warm yeah?” you smiled as you hugged him bye. 

 

“That’s what I'm supposed to say to you. Oh and before you go,” he paused to pull something out of his back pocket, “I know it's early, but Merry Christmas!” You took the soft bundle from him to reveal hand knit mittens. 

 

“Oh Jeff I love them. Did you make them?” you twinkled up at him. He blushes and nodded. Giggling, you launched yourself at him and hugged him. 

 

“You're the best!” you said as he spun you. 

 

“I'm so happy you like them,” he beamed as he set you down, but kept you in his arms. 

 

“I do and thank you,” you smiled as you tugged them on. He stepped back and smiled down at you. 

 

“Sure you don't want that ride?” he asked with hope. 

 

“I'm still good, thanks,” you said as you enjoyed the warmth of the gloves. 

 

“Alright be safe,” he said as you started walking down the street. The simple knitted mittens hugged your delicate hands with green wool. It was getting colder and was starting to snow a little, but it was not about 9 p.m. it will get worse soon. Picking up the pace, you walked down the well lit streets past a local college bar, buzzing with life. 

 

“And stay out you drunk!” a familiar voice shouted as a drunk student was tossed in front of you. 

 

“Fuck you Ben!” the drunk slurred before his clouded eyes looked at you. 

 

“Hello pretty thang, why don't I get you a drink?!” he half yelled half hiccuped. 

 

“How about no,” you said as you tried to scoot past, but the drunk grabbed your hurt a as he tried to stand. 

 

“I'm not done with you,” he belched. 

 

“You're hurting me!” you hissed. 

 

“Let her go!” who you guessed was Ben, shouted as he tossed the drunk into a cab. You looked over and saw the brown haired man from earlier who was with Matt and the raven haired guy. He paid the cab and sent it off before turning to you, while you rubbed your hurt shoulder. 

 

“You ok? Did he hurt your arm?” Ben asked in work as he slowly walked to you. 

 

“Nah I hurt it earlier, I decided to tackle a wall, but he didn't make it feel better,” you joked, trying to not acted as scared as you were. 

 

“Right the sassy little barista that hurled herself down a stack a stairs. My brother is Matt,” he said. 

 

“Right you came in with the other guy to the shop earlier,” you said as you pushed some hair out of your eyes. 

 

“Yeah that's our other brother Kylo, if you didn't guess, we’re triplets,” he joked with little jazz hands. It worked on making you laugh a bit. 

 

“I see. Oh, and I'm (y/n) by the way,” you said. 

 

“Pretty name for a pretty girl. Hey, why are you walking home alone?” he questioned as he looked around. 

 

“I don't really live far I'll be fine,” you said. He shook his curls in protest. 

 

“My mother would kill me if I let a lovely girl walk home by herself at night,” he said. 

 

“Um… well ok I guess,” you could tell by the few minutes you were talking, protesting wouldn't help you. 

 

“Wait right here,” he said before dashing into the bar. You started growing colder as you rubbed your mitted hands together. 

 

“Let’s go before you freeze,” Ben said as he came back it to you in a brown leather jacket and brown scarf. 

 

“Thanks for this,” you said as you turned to continue your journey home. 

 

“It's no issue,” he said as he draped his arm over your shoulders. You brushed him off with your blush blending into the pink of the cold in your cheek. 

 

“Sorry I don't really know you that well,” you said. 

 

“But you're leading me to your house,” he smirked. Damn, he was right. 

 

“Uh…” you trailed off not really knowing what to say. 

 

“I'm just messing with you. I'm not going to stumble back here at 2 a.m. drunk off my ass,” he laughed. He did have a lovely natural laugh. It just made you melt inside and want to join in. He was obviously the cool kid in high school that had girls swooning and guys envious of his every breath. Yet, he wasn't jock cool he was just that natural cool. 

 

“Better not,” you smiled as you lightly punched his shoulder. He leaned back to act like your punch did something, before leaning back and pulling your hat off to ruffle your hair. 

 

“So sassy,” he smiled down at you. You both joked around for a while longer before you came to your townhouse. 

 

“Wow, fancy digs for a college student,” he whistled. 

 

“I have roommates,” you said. As you pulled out you're jingling keys. You out a key into the lock before turning to look at Ben. 

 

“Thanks again for walking me home,” you smiled. 

 

“It's nothing, stop by the bar sometime. Maybe I'll buy you a drink,” he winked. 

 

“Mhmm sure. Bye Ben,” you waved before slipping into your home. You slipped your boots off and hung your coat, scarf and hat on their pegs before going upstairs and being welcomed home by Poe’s dog BB. 

 

“Hey buddy,” you smiled as you knelt down to cuddle the fat corgi. He yipped and licked your face and you picked him up and walked to the window. Ben was down the street a bit and snow started to fall a bit more. Maybe you should have called him a cab. Or maybe you'll give him a free coffee next time he comes into the shop. 

 

Thoughts like those clouded your brain as you went into your room to continue the short story you needed to write. BB barked for your help to get on your bed and you lifted him with a laugh. Unpacking your laptop and accessories, you sat on your bed with your feet tickling BB’s tummy. 

 

As you wrote you found yourself rewriting what happened to you at the coffee shop, but in a fantasy realm. A silk merchant had been visited by three men. A stoic knight, charming prince, and a simple bookkeeper. All three the same but different in their own way. 

 

The knight took his duty as his highest honor, but once his eyes laid on the silk merchant he forgot about his knightly duty. The prince has women and women galore. Rarely, he spent a night alone. Yet he never wanted to settle with one. That was until he saw the silk merchant. She didn't treat him as a prince, she treated him like she treated anyone and sassed him when he tried to seduce her. And last was the bookkeeper. He was a gentile man and as shy as a mouse. The silk merchant took a shine to him. She adored his meekness and lit up when she got him to have a small conversation. The bookkeeper has always viewed the merchant from afar and loved to see her happy and shining and finally gathered the courage to speak with her. 

 

“Wow, I gave them a lot of detail, you chuckled before checking the time. 

 

12:15 a.m.

 

“Bedtime BB,” you yawned. Poe and Finn must have come home by now and went to bed. You looked down at the snoozing pupper before going to shower and change. 

 

“Night BB,” you said putting an end to this odd day.


	3. A walk to work, a walk home, and some texts

“Ms. (Y/l/n), come here for a moment,” your writing professor said as you were getting ready to leave his class. 

 

“Yes professor?” you asked as you walked to him. 

 

“I wanted to talk to you about that short story you turned in,” he said as he took his glasses off. 

 

“What about it?” you asked. 

 

“Well, I want you to expand it. Explore and continue the story,” he said as he waved his glasses about. 

 

“Really?” you smiled. 

 

“It has potential and every chapter I want to see to look it over,” he smiled back. 

 

“Thank you for this opportunity,” you said gratefully. He nodded and waved you out of the class. Your smile couldn't be contained as you walked down the hall in a daze. Your short story was good enough that he wanted more? He never wanted more in fact sometimes he couldn't get past the first sentence of some of his students work. You swear you were floating around. 

 

Well… you were until you ran into the firm chest of someone. 

 

“Crap, I'm so sorry,” you blushed as you looked up. The piercing gaze of who you guessed was Kylo. 

 

“It’s fine,” his baritone voice was smooth like velvet. It managed to send chills down your spine. 

 

“Alright, sorry again,” you said as you started to move past him. 

 

“Wait. You're the coffee girl, correct?” he stated. 

 

“Yes I am,” you said as you looked over your shoulder. 

 

“Would you mind if I walked you to your next class or work?” he spoke so formally it was off putting for the dark rocker look he was wearing. 

 

“Um… if you want to,” you said as you waited for him to stand next to you. 

 

Kylo’s long strides were hard to match pace with as you ventured with him to your work. He didn't talk really, he only would glance down to make sure he didn't leave you behind. He wasn’t as talkative and flirty as Ben, but he didn't make you feel uncomfortable. He was a gentleman and held open any doors you came across while pressing his large, warm hand to your lower back to scoot you through them. 

 

“Wow it's snowing early,” you said as you were nudged out the last door. Kylo stood behind you under the awning while you slipped on your mittens and jacket, but when you went to look for your scarf it wasn't there. 

 

“Damn it,” you muttered as you tried to pull your jacket up I warm your neck. 

 

“Here,” Kylo said suddenly as a black scarf was wrapped around your neck and tied into a knot. You looked up with wide eyes and pink cheeks. What you guessed was an anomaly happened next. He smiled and laughed at you as he took your hat from your hands and secured into onto our head. 

 

“Cute,” he smiled as he looped your arm through his and continued walking with you to work in the snow. You were trying to nuzzle more into his scarf and smiled as you analyzed his smell. It smelt like cool mint, cigarettes, and some form of deep cologne. It was nice and you didn't mind it. 

 

“Here we are,” you said as you both stopped in front of the coffee shop. You went to untie the scarf to return, but his hands covered yours. 

 

“Keep it,” he said before walking off. 

 

“Ok…” you trailed off as you watched his black clad figure walk away. When you entered the store Jeff took off your hat so he could ruffle your hair. 

 

“Liking the mittens?” he asked as you headed to the back. 

 

“Love them,” you called back to him. You went to the back room where there were lockers for the employees and started hanging up your hat, jacket, mittens, and bag. When you came to the scarf you didn't want to take it off really. Yet, you didn't want to get it dirty either so you hung it up with the rest before grabbing your black apron and tying it around your waist. 

 

“You ready girly?” Jeff asked as he poked his head into the back room. 

 

“Coming,” you said as you walked out with him. He made you a latte with a kitten design on the top. 

 

“Thank you Jeff,” you smiled as he walked past. 

 

“Always for you,” he blushes as he walked past. You smiled and enjoyed your drink as you helped customers. 

 

It seemed like time flew past with the crazy rush of people that came into the shop. When Jeff flipped the sign to close you almost collapsed onto the counter. He smiled and rubbed your back before twirling you into a standing position. 

 

“Want that ride home now?” he asked. You smiled and shook your head. 

 

“It’s fine Jeff you live an hour in the opposite direction,” you said was you went to collect your clothes and bag. 

 

“I don't mind really,” he said as he leaned in the doorway as you out on your outerwear and Kylo’s scarf. 

 

“Jeff, I'll be ok, but thank you,” you said as you leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

 

“Alright,” he sighed as you both walked out of the shop. 

 

“Night,” you said as you waved goodbye. 

 

“Night,” he waved. You started you walk in the snow like always, same route and everything. You were softly humming as you walked past Ben’s bar looking at the trees with their warm white lights hanging on them. 

 

“(Y/n), wait up!” Ben shouted as he raced up to you in his leather coat and scarf. 

 

“Hey,” you said as he skidded to a stop in front of you. He smiled and pushed his hair of his eyes and stood up. 

 

“I'm here to walk you home,” he said. 

 

“Uh don't you have a job?” you asked. 

 

“Yeah, but I'm a co-owner of the bar. So, I'm good,” he said before leaning in close to your neck. 

 

“So you saw Kylo today I see,” he said feeling the end of the the scarf between his fingers. 

 

“Yeah I ran into him and he walked me to work,” you blushed. Ben smirked like he had a delicious secret. 

 

“I'm glad he kept you company. Come on before the snow gets to bad,” he said as he held his arm arm out, in case you wanted to snuggle up to him. 

 

“Alright,” you chuckled softly as you walked past his flirt. 

 

“Awe,” he pouted as he walked next to you with his hands in his pockets. You bumped his shoulder with yours. He smiled and bumped you a bit more. You giggles as you almost fell into a pile of snow. You picked up some and formed it into a snowball before throwing it at him. His struck him right in his stupidly handsome face. 

 

“You're going to get it now,” he chuckled darkly as he gathered his own snowball. 

 

“Ben… don't do it,” you smiled as you started backing away. He smirked as charged at you and you ran away laughing down the street. At the end of the block you hid behind a tree, but Ben found you and smashed the snowball in his hands so snow rained on you. Both of you were laughing and panting as you leaned on the tree and he stood over you. As the laughing slowed he kept looking down at your smiling face. 

 

“Ben?” you said as you poked one of the freckles on his cheek. 

 

“Right, um… shall we continue?” he asked he held his arm out again for you to duck under if you wanted. This time, since you were covered with snow and started to get colder you let his arm wrap around your shoulders as you walked. 

 

“Can I call you a cab this time?” you asked shyly as you stood in front of your door. 

 

“Nah the walking is good. I'll see you tomorrow?” Ben smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Yeah,” you nodded as you let yourself into your home. You blushed and rested your back against the door as you heard Ben walk away. 

 

“(Y/n), is that you?” Finn shouted. 

 

“Yeah it's me,” you called as you walked upstairs. 

 

“Go take a bath and warm up, Christ,” Poe said when he saw you covered in snow. 

 

“Fine mom,” you groaned. 

 

“Shut up,” he laughed as you walked off. You started drawing a bath for yourself while thinking over your living situation. Poe and Finn had moved in with you at different times. Poe first since you both grew up together, the. He brought home Finn. They weren't dating yet, so everyone had their own room. But soon after you watched as Poe and Finn got closer. BB started sleeping in your room and Finn started sleeping in Poe’s room. Of course you were happy about it, but you knew they would move out at some point or want you to move out so they could be a couple. 

 

“Ruff,” BB barked as he waddled into the bathroom. 

 

“I have you a bath yesterday,” you chuckled as you sunk into the bath. He whined and rested his front paws and head on the side of the tub. You rubbed his head and kissed his nose as you warmed up and cleaned yourself. 

 

“Scoot BB,” you giggled as you stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around yourself. The corgi licked the watcher from your ankles and wiggles through your legs. You walked through the kitchen area with BB on your tail. 

 

“Whatcha cookin’ Momma?” you asked as you sniffed a pot. 

 

“Beef stew and if you want any, go out some clothes on,” he laughed as he patted your ass. 

 

“Fine,” you whined as you walked past and grinning Finn. You walked into your room and tugged on some sleep shirts and a giant hoodie. You were just about the walk back to the kitchen when your phone went off. 

 

Hey

 

Um hi, who dis? You responded. 

 

Matt, you tackled me the other day 

 

Right! Hey how are you? Any injuries? You questioned as you sat on your bed. 

 

I hope I'm not bothering you   
•////•

 

You're not I was just hanging out 

 

Cool… um idk if you know but I TA for your coding class and maybe you wanted to walk to class together tomorrow?

 

You couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. BB was whining at the door because he wanted to beg for scraps. 

 

“Hold in BB,” you giggled. 

 

Yeah sure thing want to meet at the front gates? 

 

Sure see you around 8:00?

 

Yep! See yah then Matt ^w^

 

With your last text sent you released BB into the rest of the house and followed to the kitchen island where the boys were enjoying dinner. 

 

“Thank you for the food,” you said to Poe as you sat down with your bowl. 

 

“So… who was that walking you to work earlier,” Poe asked. 

 

“And who was that walking you home today?” Finn asked as he grabbed a roll. 

 

“Just some friends,” you blushed. 

 

“You were looking pretty cozy on your way home,” Finn joked. 

 

“I was cold,” you said as you looked at your food. 

 

“And that guy gave you his scarf this afternoon,” Poe said as he wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

“Again because I was cold-” you were cut off but your phone’s text. 

 

See you then :3 

 

You smiled at Matt’s text before putting your phone back. 

 

“And who was that?” Poe asked with a pursed lips. 

 

“Different guy,” you said as you lifted a chuck of beef and potato to your mouth. 

 

“Ooo is someone getting a boe?” Poe cooed. 

 

“No I just met them all a few days ago,” you blushed. 

 

“Sure,” Finn poked. Your rolled your eyes and changed the topic to try and hide the boys a bit longer. Poe started talking about how he starts flight training in a few weeks for the rest of dinner. After you cleaned before heading to your room with BB. 

 

“You know he’s my dog?” Poe laughed. 

 

“But he likes me better and I care for him the most,” you called. 

 

“I walk him and bathe and feed him,” Poe shouted. 

 

“Yeah but I buy all that stuff and the vet visits,” you laughed as you placed the dog on your bed and shut the door. You let out a sigh as you crawled into bed and plugged in your phone. 

 

“Maybe something will happen with the boys,” you yawned as you drifted off to sleep.


	4. Walking to Class

“Why are you up so early?” Poe yawned when he saw you in the kitchen. 

“I’m meeting up with someone before class,” you said as you finished up for coffee. 

“Ooo which guy? Phone guy, scarf guy, or snow guy?” Poe smiled as he got himself coffee. 

“Phone guy, bye,” you said as you pecked his cheek and jogged down the stairs. You looked at your phone and saw you were running a bit late, so you sprinted down the icy sidewalk (not a good idea for you since you're a bit clumsy). 

“I am so sorry I'm late,” you panted as you slid up to Matt. He smiled with a light blush and shook his blond curls. 

“It's alright, you're not late,” he said as he held a coffee cup to you. 

“Thank you,” you blushed as you took it from him. 

“My brothers won't stop talking about you,” he stated making you choke on the sweet goodness of your drink. 

“Really?” you coughed. 

“Yup. Kylo had an ego boost since you wear his scarf and Ben just has fun walking you home,” he said as he wheeled the grey bike he had along with him. 

“What about you?” you asked once you were able to breathe. 

“What about me?” he questioned with the tilt on his head. 

“What do I do to you? Do I make you feel on top of the world, relaxed, care free,” you asked as you walked backwards to face him. 

“Well… you make me feel important,” he blushed. You smiled and tucked some hair over your ear. 

“You always should feel important,” you said. 

“But I'm nothing special like my brothers. Kylo is going to take over our mother’s law firm, Ben is taking over our father’s bar chain, and I'm just the IT guy,” he frowned. This didn't sit well with you as you stopped walking.

“Matt, just because you're in IT doesn't mean you're not important,” you said as he stopped to look at you. 

“Mean it?” he asked. You nodded and pulled him into a hug. 

“You're special in your own shining way,” you said into his ear as his bike fell from his grasp. 

“Th-thank you,” he whispered as his arms wound around you. 

“No problem,” you smiled as you leaned back. His glasses slipped down his nose and his cheeks were bright red. Giggling softly, you pushed his glasses up his nose which caused him to let out a sweet laugh. 

You were the first to pull back from the embrace and help him with his bike. Talking with Matt became easier after the hug and he started to open up more about love of games. Board games, video games, card games he loved them all. 

“You should come over for a game night sometime,” he blushed as you sat on his desk in the classroom. 

“I'd like that,” you said while moving your mitted hands under your thighs. 

“Are your hands cold? I have some fleece gloves if you want to try them on,” he said as he held up grey fingerless gloves with a fluffy white inside. 

“Oh it's alright,” you blushed. 

“Here,” he said as he freed one of your hands and pulled off the handmade mitten before sliding on the glove. 

“Christ that's better,” you said as you let him do the same to the other. 

“Your kittens aren't really made for the snow huh?” he asked. 

“I guess not, my boss gave them to me,” you said as you looked at the gloves. 

“They're inside gloves,” Matt smiled trying to bring your smile back. 

“Yeah, they are,” you smiled. You and Matt kept talking until class had to start. 

“See ya after?” you asked as you hopped off the desk. 

“Yeah,” he nodded and a smile. You walked to your spot and started to work while ignoring the little glances Matt would send you. Of course you would glance back every now and then, but tried not to. 

“Need help?” Matt asked after class as you packed up. 

“Thanks, but I'm ok,” you smiled as you stood up. 

“Ok,” he nodded. Matt held the door open for you as you exited the classroom. 

“So maybe do you want to come over Friday? T-to play games?” Matt blushed as you waited for the elevator. 

“Sure it sounds fun,” you smiled as you both got into the contraption. 

“G-great,” he smiled as he looked down at you. You smiled and waved goodbye to Matt when you got to your next class. The excitement of what will happen in Friday brought a smile to your face.


	5. After work, motorcycles, and dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like the story so far and I love feed back and comments so blow up my comment section with questions and comments.

“Hey, what's with the coffee?” Jeff asked as you held a hot mocha in one and a latte in the other. 

“It's for a friend,” you said as he locked the door. 

“I guess that's a no for the ride?” he asked almost in desperation. 

“Bye Jeff,” you said as you walked towards Ben’s bar. 

“Hey kitten,” Ben said as he walked up to you from his spot against a white motorcycle with blue lights under it. 

“Latté,” you asked. 

“Thank you much,” he said as he took it from you. 

“Your bike?” you questioned as you looked at it. 

“My father's first, then mine,” he smiled. 

“Wow it's in pretty good condition,” you praised as you walked over to get a closer look. There were scratches every so often and seemed like there were a few original parts, but not many. 

“She’s well loved,” he said as he sipped his drink. You nodded and leaned on it a bit as you drank your cup. 

“So I'm guessing you're off tonight?” you asked as he smiled as you. 

“Yeah, hungry? I know this great steak place,” he said. 

“Nah Poe or Finn probably made something,” you said, blushing at his generous offer. 

“Nah, I can tell you're hungry. Hop on,” he said as he tossed his empty cup into the trash and handed you one of the helmets that hung in the handlebars. 

“Alright,” you said as you tossed your drink and started fiddling with the shiney blue helmet. 

“Hold still,” Ben chuckled as he tilted your chin up to tighten the chin strap. Your face felt warm as you looked up at his warm brown eyes that would glance around your face and rub a finger over your jawline for a second while he worked. 

“Thank you,” you said when he removed himself.

“No problem, you know where to hold in when on a motorcycle?” he asked. 

“Yeah sort off,” you said as he got on. He fitted his scratched up, black helmet and patted the seat behind you. 

“Stick tight to me and kept your arms here,” his muffled voice instructed as he wrapped your arms around his strong middle. You nodded and pressed against his back as he started up the bike. 

…

You felt like you were going at light speed. The world around you both seemed to blur it into an endless stream of lights. Ben took many sharp turns throughout your journey, but you're pretty sure it's because he enjoyed you squeezing his middle tightly. You frowned when the ride was over as Ben stopped in front of a hole-in-the-wall looking restaurant. 

“Here we are,” he said as he got off his bike and took off his helmet. 

“Ok,” you said, the threat of food poisoning emanating from the place. 

“I promise this is a good place,” he said as he ruffled your hair once your helmet was off. You laughed and got in your tiptoes to ruffle his brown curls, making him laugh with you. When you were done, he smiled down at you and wrapped his arm around your waist and lead you inside. 

“Oh, Ben you're back,” an elderly lady said from a new able in the front. 

“Hello Ms. Kelly,” he smiled as he walked up to her with you pressed against his side. 

“Oh you finally brought a girl,” she smiles at you. Her greying hair had swipes of orange in it and her dark green eyes held smiles. Her olive skin was wrinkled a bit and her hands looked like they've had a busy life. 

“Yes I have, this is (y/n),” he said. 

“Hello,” you smiled softly. 

“How darling, she shy to be out on a date. Let me go feed you. Sit somewhere,” she commanded as she dashed past you. You were frozen with bright red cheeks as Ben laughed. 

“Sorry, she’s basically my grandmother and has been desperate to get me a stable girlfriend,” he explained as he walked with you to a booth. 

“I would have thought, that you would have brought tons of girls here,” you said once you found your voice. 

“I did for a bit, but Kelly hated them all and refused to serve us if I came with a new girl every week,” he sad as he traced the flowers on the table cloth. 

“So why did you bring me here?” you asked. You felt small here, like you shouldn't be here.

“Well maybe I like you,” he said as he glanced up at you. Shy Ben Solo was throwing you off your game. 

“Maybe you like me?” you blushed. He nodded and opened his mouth to speak more, but glasses of water and a basket of bread was set in front of you. 

“You're too skinny Ben,” Kelly teased as she walked away. You laughed at the sweet gesture and looked back at Ben. He just smiled and took your hand in his. The conversation trailed off to adventures Ben has gone on and your hometown, all while Ben held your hand with his thumb slowly dragging over the top of your hand. Food came without you ordering and it looked perfect. 

…

“Too full. Sleepy,” you yawned as you walked with Ben back to the bike. 

“You look tired. Wanna go home?” he asked as he handed you your helmet. You nodded while fitting the protective device on your head. 

“Yeah and thank you for dinner,” you blushed as you hugged him from behind on the motorcycle. 

“It's alright kitten,” he said before starting the bike. Ben felt really warm as he drove you home. Snow fell softly around you as you zoomed around the city until he pulled up onto your street. 

“Sleeping?” he chuckled as he looked back at you. 

“What? No,” you yawned as you got off the bike. You handed Ben the helmet, but instead of grabbing the shiny blue thing, he gripped your wrist and pulled you close so you were pressed against him and slightly sitting on him. 

“You're coming over Friday?” he asked as he kept you close. 

“Y-yeah,” you blushed. You didn't realized he lived with Matt. 

“I'll see you then Kitten,” he winked as he moved his helmet so he had enough room to kiss you for a minute.


	6. Friday, bikes to school, bently home

You were frozen in place when his lips touched yours. You were screaming in your mind as your body took over. His free arm moved around your waist as your hands cupped his cheeks. His grin was felt as he continued to kiss you while pulling you closer. 

“I should go,” you panted softly as you pulled your lips about an inch away. Ben gives you a playful pout. 

“But I wasn't done yet,” he whined as he squeezed your waist. You rolled your eyes and laughed a little before kissing him again. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, Solo,” you chuckled as you backed up to your front step. 

“See you tomorrow Kitten,” he smiled before finding his helmet and zooming off. You sighed and walked inside, Poe and Fin already in bed, BB curled up at the top of the stairs waiting for you. 

“Come on baby,” you whispered as you carried him to your bedroom and got ready for bed. As you laid in the dark, you felt your lips with a soft grin. You kinda liked the way he kissed you. Ben was slow, like he was holding back, but still soft. You wouldn't mind more of those maybe. Rolling over, you snuggled into you bed and smiled as you fell asleep. 

… 

“What are you doing here?” you call out as you walk out your front door. 

“Thought you might want a ride,” Matt smiled a bit as he leaned on his bike. 

“What could go wrong,” you joked as you walked up to him. 

“Get on,” he said with a small grin. 

“Christ I haven't done this high school,” you said as you sat on his handlebars. 

“Then hold on,” he said as he started to pedal. As you both made your way through snowy streets you thought of what happened a few days ago. Ben gave you rides home everyday and you even invited him in for dinner when Poe and Fin were it in a date. Sadly, Ben had to go back to work, but made sure to give you a few kisses. More rough and lustful than the first one you had with him. 

Yet, after the kiss, his brothers have been more bold with you. Kylo takes pride that you still wear his scarf and has you lace your arms with his while he walks you to work. The eldest had even tried to talk more with oh and try to make you smile. Matt adores you like you were a goddess. He picks you up at home and walks you to school or you both use his bike. He manages to hold your hands, his newer gloves wrapped around the older ones of his that you still wore. 

“Here we are,” Ben said as he stopped in front of the school. You jumped off and followed him to where he’d lock up the bike. 

“Thank you Matt,” you smiled as he took your hand in his. He blushed and pushed his glasses up more. 

“It's nothing, so after school today, Kylo said he'd give you a ride to our place,” he said while you guys walked inside. 

“Would he mind if we stop at my place?” you asked. 

“I don't think so,” he said as he walked you to your seat. 

“Alright, thanks Mattie,” you said as you pecked his cheek. He smiled widely and cupped his cheek before going to his desk. 

…

“Oh, so is that the guy who walks you to work?” Poe asked as he walked out of class with you. 

“Yes, I'll see you later,” you said as you waved him off and walked to Kylo. 

“Hey,” you said as you slid your arms around his left one. 

“Hello, Matt told me that you wanted to stop by your place?” he asked as he lead you towards the parking lot. 

“Yeah, just to change and grab some stuff,” you said as you leaned your head on his shoulder. 

“No problem,” he said as you both headed out towards a black bentley. 

“You drive a Bentley. A black brand new Bentley, to school,” you gawked. He chuckled and opened the passenger door for you. 

“I thought I should impress today,” he smiled as you got into the black leather interior. He shut the door and you held your bag in your lap. He got into the driver side before making the luxury vehicle roar to life. Classic rock shot out of the speakers, startling you a bit. 

“Sorry,” Kylo said as he turned it down. You chuckled before turning it up. 

“It just caught me off guard,” you smiled. He grinned and put your address in his phone before heading out of school. You looked over and laughed when you saw him singing before joining in with him. You were laughing and singing too much to noice Jeff on the sidewalk staring in disbelief at you. Kylo noticed and sent a smirk as he placed his hand on your thigh and zoomed off. 

“This the place?” Kylo asked as he turned down the music. 

“Yeah right here on the left, you can pull into that driveway,” you said as you pointed to your driveway. He pulled in and turned the car off while you unbuckled yourself. 

“Would you like to co-” you were silenced when Kylo unbuckled himself and moved to cup your face to kiss you deeply. You squeaked as he pinned you to the passenger door. 

Kylo’s kisses were controlling and rough. His hands were cold but his lips were warm. He moved his right hand to trail a cold finger over your collarbone. The cool sensation made you gasp and allowed his tongue to slip into your mouth. This wasn't right. You were with Ben. You think. Kissing his brother wasn't right. But you couldn't stop. 

“I-I should get dressed,” you said breathlessly as you rested against the door. 

“Alright Princess,” he smirked before kissing you once more. He moved back and you fixed yourself before getting out of the car with him. He locked the car and wrapped your arm around his as he walked you to your front door. 

“You're ok with dogs right?” you asked. Before you opened the large white door. 

“Yeah, grew up with some,” he said as he urged you to open the door. The door jungles a bit, alerting all who would be in the house you've arrived. 

“BB!” you called as you walked up the stairs with Kylo behind you. The sound of tiny feet and hapoy barks sounded out as the corgi came running to you. 

“Hi mister,” you smiled as you picked him up. 

“He’s so tiny,” Kylo said as he left looked down at the dog. BB looked at the tall dark haired man before curling up in your coat to hide. 

“Come on sweetheart, I got to change,” you chuckled as you set the fat little pup on the floor. 

“Nice place you have,” Kylo said as he sat on a bar stool in the kitchen. Poe and Finn were at work for a while so you didn't have to explain Kylo. 

“Thank you. Um, would you like something to drink?” you asked as you stood in front of him a bit. Kylo rolled his eyes before gripping your wrist and pulled you into his lap. 

“I'm fine with this,” he whispered as he started kissing you again. You both only exchanged a few before BB started tugging on your pant leg. 

“I need to change,” you reminded yourself as you stood back up. 

“Go change then,” Kylo frowned as he waved you off. You went to your room and shut the door. Glancing at the closed door, you thought about grabbing a pillow and screaming into it, but decided against it. Instead you changed into some skinnier dark blue jeans, a long sleeved black t-shirt, brown combat boots and let your hair fall free for once. Your eyeliner and makeup was still good so you let it be. A slouch beanie was placed on your head and your leather jacket was tugged over your upper body. 

“Ready?” Kylo called from the living room. 

“Yeah,” you said as you grabbed the bag with a few of your favorite games inside to show Matt. 

“Come on then,” Kylo added. You walked out of your room and saw him waiting right in front of it. 

“Ok,” you blushed. His smile was predatory as he tilted your chin up so he could have another kiss. The sound of Kylo’s phone vibrating broke you two apart. 

“Let’s go, Matt is getting impatient,” he sighed as he walked with you to his car.


	7. Cozy game night

Kylo rested his hand on your knee the whole ride to Matt’s. You both sang to the music still, but it took you a bit to come out of your shy shell since Kylo has basically been making out with you since he picked you up. 

“Here we are,” Kylo said as he pulled into a gated driveway. He came up to the gate and rolled down the window before punching in a code. The gate opened and allowed you and Kylo to pass.

“Wow,” you said as he drove up to a multi level home. It geometric and painted black and white. Large glass windows were scattered everywhere and you saw a large crystal chandelier in one of them.

“Come on Princess,” Kylo said after he parked in front of a large garage with nine differed hardwood doors. Kylo carried your bag as he guided you up the gravel driveway to the front steps. 

“It's about time, Matt’s crazy is coming out,” Ben said as he opened the front door. 

“Traffic was a bitch,” Kylo stated simply as he walked in. 

“Hey kitten,” Ben said as he slid his arm around your shoulders. The guilt rammed into you like a truck. 

“Hi,” you whispered. His eyebrows quirked up as he glanced at Kylo. 

“I'm not upset,” he whispered as he kissed your temple. Was he a fucking mind reader?! Your face exploded in red as you walk walked towards the living room setting. It looked warmer, but not overly homey. More like a nice hotel with a large leather couch, large oval coffee table, thick grey rug over an extremely dark, hardwood floor. Matt was sitting on the floor, fiddling with a few different boxes. Matt made the room feel cozy and homey. He had tossed different blankets on the couch, along with pillows, as well as set out a few snacks. 

“Hey Matt,” you smiled as you stepped out of Ben’s arm. 

“Hey, you made it,” the blonde brother said as relief filled his large brown eyes. 

“Of course I did. I also brought some of my games that you could check out,” you said as you took your bag from Kylo and knelt across from Matt. The large coffee table was between you and the couch was against your back. 

“What are we playing first?” Ben asked as he sat down next to you and grabbed a chip. 

“(Y/n) should pick,” Matt said as Kylie sat next to him. 

“Hmm, how about this one,” you said pointing to a co-op game. 

“Well, we’ll need to get into pairs of two. (Y/n) want to be my partner. So I could teach you better?” Matt blushed. 

“Sure,” you said as you kicked off your shoes. 

“Move,” you chuckled as you started pushing the brunette brother with your foot. Ben laughed and fell over before moving so Matt could sit with you.

“How do we start?” you asked Matt as you looked up at the third triplet. Matt sparkles as your attention was focused on him while he talked. 

… 

“Alright, I'm going to be the adult and put this on pause,” Kylo said as you finished another game. 

“Ok,” you agreed as you stretched. 

“Want to order a pizza?” Ben asked you as he grabbed the empty chip bowls and soda cans. 

“Sure, I can chip in,” you said as you reached for your purse. 

“We got it. You're our guest,” Matt insisted while Ben nudged your purse away from your grasp. 

“What do you want?” Ben asked as he walked to the kitchen. 

“Thick crust and pepperoni?” you asked. 

“Nice pick,” Kylo said as he sat on the couch behind you. You assisted Matt in packing away the game while Kylo ordered. 

“Want to watch a movie while we wait?” Matt asked shyly as he set the boxed under the table. 

“Sure,” you said. Matt walked you over towards the giant 85” inch flat screen and knelt down at the base to look at the movie collection. You saw action movies, horror movies, Disney movies, anime, tv box sets, comedies, romance, and parody movies. 

“How about… this one?” you asked as you held up The Boondock Saints. 

“I haven't watched this one in a while,” Matt mulled as he placed it in the DVD player. You walked over to Kylo and sat to his left where the corner of the sectional was. You tucked your legs under yourself as you draped a blanket over your lap. 

“What we watchin?” Ben asked as he jumped over the couch and rested his head in your lap. 

“The Boondock Saints,” Matt said as he sat between you and Kylo. 

“Pizza guy will be here in an hour,” Kylo added as he picked up a remote and turned the lights down as the movie started. You started getting lost in the film and mindlessly ran your fingers through Ben’s soft curls. He hummed and rolled over to nuzzle your tummy. 

“Ack, tickles,” you giggle softly as his large nose burrows into your soft shirt. Ben stilled when Kylo threw a pillow at him. This caused Ben to flip Kylo off and a small argument to bust out. As Ben got off your lap, Matt took your hand in his and led you to a staircase in another room. 

“You don't have to hear them bicker,” he said as he led you upstairs.

“Ok,” you said as you let him guide you. Matt had to be your favorite brother from the three. He justed seemed like home. Warm and content to make you happy. He was a safe haven from the drama of his brothers for you. Matt led you into a room at the end of a hallway on the second floor. 

“We can wait here until pizza arrives,” he said. You lo led around bad his room and it looked like a big college dorm. The furniture was a light tan covered in stickers and posters. There was a small pile of dirty clothes that he kicked under his large king sized bed with a bunch of different pillows and blankets on it. 

“It's cozy,” you smiled as you sat on the foot of his bed. You rubbed your arm to warm up a little. 

“Here,” Matt blushed as he wrapped a blanket around your shoulders. 

“Thank you,” you smiled up at him as you bundled yourself up in the orange quilt. The more you looked around you saw more orange clothing and decorations. Funny. 

“Sorry about them,” Matt said when you jumped at the sound of a set of boots tromping upstairs and a slamming door. Must have been Ben. 

“It's fine. I mean, I don't know how siblings fight, but this seems normal. They get over it quickly though right?” you asked as you leaned your head on his shoulder.

“Sometimes,” Matt sighed as he held your hand. You looked up at Ben and he looks down at you, his glasses resting low on his Romanesque nose. You made a cute face and pushed them up his face. His laugh bubbled out from his chest as and smiled down at you. 

“Matt?” you blushed as you watched him lean in, to rest his forehead on yours. 

“Yeah?” he whispered as he looked into your (e/c) orbs. 

“Hi,” you said, mind going blank to what to say. In his closeness, you noticed that Matt smelled like old books, warm butter cookies, and a dash of cinnamon. You liked it. You liked it a lot. Matt watched your eyes go dreamy and use it as a green light. His lips connected with yours. He was just so warm and comforting, you kissed back as you moved a hand to cup his cheek. His kisses were those romantic ones that girls dreamed of. It held a similar spark as his brothers’ kisses, but his filled you with a giddy feeling. You were more than willing to lean back on his bed as moved on top of you. 

“M-Matt,” you sighed happily as he kissed your neck. The guilt of making out with Kylo behind Ben’s back faded. The drama from tonight, disappeared. All that you could focus on was Matt and how he went from a shy little mouse, to the romantic lion above you. 

“PIZZA’S HERE!” Kylo shouted up the stairs. Matt raised himself off you a bit and looked down. Your hair was fanned out on the bed and you were breathing heavily. Your cheeks were pink and lips were slightly swollen. 

“Pizza?” Matt asked hoping you'd say no. 

“Yeah,” you blushed as what you were doing set in. Matt frowned before leaning down to kiss you again. 

“Alright Angel,” he said as he got off you and helped fix yourself. 

“Matt, I-” you started to explain what happened between you and his brothers, but he stopped you. 

“It's ok,” he smiled as he kissed your nose. 

“But-” 

“Come on, food,” Ben grumbled as he banged on the door. Matt kissed you again before holding your hand and taking you downstairs.


	8. Confesstions and a Bath

You sat in the couch corner again, eating your slice of pizza while watching the movie again. Ben and Kylo refrained from eye contact with each other but would look at you every now and then. 

“Is that the time?” you mumbled as you looked at your phone. 

“Do you have to head home?” Matt frowned. 

“Kinda it's getting late, but I'm enjoying the movie,” you said as you looked at the glasses wearing man. 

“You could spend the night if you wanted,” Kylo said as his dark eyes locked on yours. 

“You could sleep with me,” Ben teased as he snuggled up close to you. You blushed and felt a bit uneasy with all of them staring at you. 

“Are you ok?” Matt asked as he held the back of your forehead. 

“I think so,” you said as you set your pizza on the table and hugged your legs. 

“Trying to wrap your head around us all?” Kylo asked casually as he sipped his drink. Your face was on fire!

“Yeah,” you whispered. 

“Oh that's all? Honestly Matt I thought you explained that to her already,” Ben sighed as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. 

“Well um…” Matt blushed as he looked at his lap. 

“Clawds, Princess Matt was going to tell you since he's a bit more… tuned in with his emotions. Yet, obviously he missed that point. He was supposed to tell you that me like you,” Kylo said as he knelt in front of you. 

“L-like me? All of you?” you blushed. 

“Yep, and I bet you're thinking who you are going to choose to be your boyfriend huh?” Ben chimed. You nodded

“Well no need for that at this moment, he don't mind a bit of sharing,” Kylo said as he stood in front of you and cupped your cheek. 

“Angel, are you alright with this?” Matt asked. 

“Y-yeah,” you said as Kylo stepped back. 

“Awe kitten, it's ok,” Ben cooed as he kissed your cheek. 

“Giver some space, if you want you can go take a bath upstairs to relax and process,” Kylo said. You thought it was odd, but you

“Thank you, that would be nice,” you breathed. Kylo took your hand in his and pulled out of his brothers’ grasps and pulled you to his side. He guided you up starts and into a large dark room.

It must have been his. The bed had soft grey sheets with a black quilt on top. The walls were grey and white and the room was overall dark colors and clean. 

“My tub is the biggest and probably cleanest as well,” he said as he opened the door into the white and grey marble bathroom. You nodded and leaned against the wall as he sat on the edge of the tub. 

“Are you ok?” he asked as he fiddled with some bath thing you may want. 

“Overwhelmed,” you said as you slid down the wall to sit on the cool floor. Kylo paused what he was doing and knelt in front of you. 

“You don't have to choose. You could forget all about this or us,” he said as he slowly let his emotions show to you. You shook your head and played with your fingers. 

“Nah, you guys are a bit difficult to forget,” you said, trying to show him that you were ok. Slowly, the man before you pulled you into his arms in a soft hug. 

“You're a tough girl princess,” he smiled as he kissed your forehead. You wrapped your arms around him and sighed. 

“I'm not adverse to the idea, I just am a bit stunned,” you admitted as you nuzzled his neck. Kylo chuckled as he stood with you in his arms. 

“I know it's a bit of a shock. Relax a bit and we can talk about this later,” he said before kissing you. You kisses back and hummed. 

“Ok, but… what am I going to wear?” you asked. Kylo set you down and pointed to a large black robe. 

“Matt said he'd find something for you,” he said as he cupped your cheek. 

“Thank you,” you said as you turned to the bath. Kylo didn't leave though. He helped you add some lavender bath oils and warm the bath. Kylo was playful at this time. It was a bit odd but not in welcomed. 

“Come on get out,” you laughed as you playfully pushed him towards the door. 

“You sure?” he asked as he kissed you. 

“Kinda but you're not getting special treatment,” you said. Kylo rolled his eyes and stripped himself from the black t-shirt he was wearing. 

“They will have their turn,” he said as he tugged at your pants. You blushed and bit your lip. 

“Fine,” you broke. You wanted a bath and the half naked man in front of you would be a happy adding to your relaxing bath. He fully stripped and sunk into the bath, letting out a huff. You shyly stripped yourself, the small anxiety you had about yourself bubbling up before you tired your hair in in a messy bun. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered as he helped you into the spot he reserved between his legs. The oils and hot water calmed you as you let out a soft sigh while leaning back against Kylo. 

This should have been embarrassing. You should have been petrified at receiving yourself to someone who wanted to share you with his brothers. Yet, you weren't. You were happy and relaxed with Kylo. He trailed his hands over toe legs and kissed where your neck and shoulder met. The water was a light purple with the oil and slow steam rising from the water. 

“You fit perfectly,” he smiled as he nuzzled your neck. You smiled at the soft way he treated you, like you would break any moment. 

“Kylo,” you blushed as you rubbing your head to look back at him. He smiled as he kissed you softly, hugging you a bit tighter. 

“Hmm?” he hummed when he pulled back. You blushed and moved his hand to rest on you knee the was partially out of the water. You traced the lines there as he kissed your neck. You both must have lost track of time, subs there was a knock at the door. 

“Kylo, we want a fair chance to talk with her too if that's what you're doing,” Ben scoffed on the other side of the door. 

“We’ll be right out,” you called as you slowly got out of the cooling tub. Kylo followed, grumbling about his brother as you both dried and you out in his robe. It was a bit too long for you, you it smells like Kylo. 

“Go on, Ben should have some clothes for you,” he said as kissed you quickly. You blushed as he was just wrapped in a towel and nodded before I walked out. Ben was glaring at his phone before he saw me. 

“Hi,” you said softly. Ben love Oakes up and flashed you his charming smile. 

“Don't you look sweet,” he said as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“Thanks Ben,” you blushed. 

“Come on Matt got some PJs for you,” Ben said as he walked you downstairs. 

“When did I say I was spending the night?” you asked as you leaned into his side. 

“Well it's too late for us to send you home now,” Ben said as you both walked to his room. 

“There are some clothes on the bed. Come out when you're ready, I think Matt is making hot chocolate,” Ben said. 

“Thanks,” you said as you walked in. 

“(Y/n), you know weren't not playing. We want you,” he said in a darker tone than normal. 

“I think I get that,” you said and you glanced around his room. 

“Don't take too long kitten,” he said before shutting the door. You growled in frustration and flopped on the bed. These boys were going to be the cause of your death.


	9. Bedtime, New Boots, and a Tesla

Ben laid out a large navy t-shirt for you to wear along with some basketball shorts. You wiggled I to the shirt and saw it came to about mid thigh, so you decided to wear it like a dress as you pulled up your underwear (someone must have cleaned them and they were still warm from the dryer). Your hair was still up as you walked out to the kitchen, bare feet padding against the dark hardwood floor. 

“You feeling better? I made hot chocolate,” Matt smiled as he stumbled around the kitchen a bit. 

“Yeah much better and it smells great,” you smiled as you jumped on the counter. Matt brought you a large brown mug as he sipped out of an orange one. 

“Thank you,” you said as you lean forward to kiss his forehead. He blushed and moved to stay between your legs and set his mug down next to you as he could wrap his arms lightly around your waist. 

“I'm guessing you're going to take up our offer?” he blushed as he rested his head on your temple. You set your mug down and wound your arms softly around him. 

“I think I will,” you said still a bit unsure about it. 

“Good,” he smiled as he kissed your temple. You enjoyed the soft cuddles with Matt as he stepped closer and held you tighter. You noticed he changed into a soft grey t-shirt and light orange sweats. 

“Come on Matty it’s my turn,” Ben poured from the living room. Matt sighed and stole a kiss from you before you walked out to where Kylo and Ben were on the couch. Ben watching some cop show and Kylo reading the newspaper. Kylo and Ben both changed as well. Kylo was in a tight black shirt and grey sweats while Ben was shirtless with navy lounge pants. 

“Come here kitten,” Ben smiled as he opened his arms for you. Blushing you rolled your eyes and sat in his lap, allowing him to snuggle you close. The stress, activities, and confessions of the day caught up to you as you let out a cute yawn. 

“Tired?” Ben hummed as he nuzzled your cheek. 

“Yeah a bit,” you said softly. Ben smiled and lifted you up. 

“She’s mine tonight!” Ben chuckled as he headed to the stairs. 

“Christ, Benjamin, just let her sleep,” Kylo shouted after you two. 

“You don't have to carry me,” you yawned as he carried you to his room. 

“I like it. Makes me feel like a firefighter saving a kitten from a tree,” he teased as he set you on his large bed. Ben’s room was minders yet homey. Blues and browns covered the walls and his bed had a light wood frame. The blue sheets with darker blue comforter was pulled over you by bed. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. He leaned down to kiss you before walking to the wall to turn the light off. Ben got into the bed next to you and pulled you close. His chest was warm under your cheek. 

“Christ your fingers are cold!” Ben said as you slowly moved your hand up his check. 

“They always are,” you smiled with shut eyes. You felt Ben’s warm hand wrap around your cold one and bring it to his mouth to kiss it. 

“Oh kitten,” he purred as he pulled you closer by your waist. He rubbed your hip loved the night shut up do he could feel your skin under his hand. It was comfortable, welcoming, fun. You fell asleep easily as you cuddled up to the man next to you. 

… 

The sound of your phone dragged you from your sleep. Slowly rolling away from the sleeping man you found your phone, charged and resting on the nightstand. 

“Hello,” you mumbled. 

“So you live! Need me to pick you up?” Poe chuckled from the other end. 

“No I’m fine. I'll be home later,” you said as you rubbed your eye. 

“Oooo goodnight?” he teased. 

“Kitten, hang up the phone,” Ben groaned as he tossed an arm over his eyes. 

“Ooo sexy,” Poe laughed. 

“I'll call you later,” you yawned before hanging up and setting the phone down. You rolled over to Ben and he smiled down at you. 

“Sorry,” you blushed. He tilted your head up to kiss you softly. 

“It alright,” he said while he nuzzled your hair. You smiled and and moved to get more comfortable with Ben. He smiled and pulled you on top of him and wrapped his arms around your hips. You giggled and leaned down to kiss him a bit. He squeezed your ass making you squeak and giggle more. 

“Hey you guys up? We were thinking about going out for breakfast,” Matt’s gentile yawn said from the other side of the door. 

“That sounds good,” you said as you broke apart from Ben. 

“Ok and I'll leave this bag of clothes for you out here,” Matt said before you heard him walk off. 

“Awe I wanted to have you all to myself for a bit longer,” Ben groaned as he kissed your neck. You moaned softly and leaned down to kiss him. 

“You'll have more time later,” you said before getting off him and walking to the door. You took the bag from outside and figured that Kylo and Matt got our clothing size from your own clothes. 

“Did they get the dress I wanted?” Ben asked as you sat on the foot of his bed. 

“Is that what you and Matt were doing while Kylo and I were in the bath?” you asked looked back at him. 

“Well Matt was and I helped,” he said as he moved so that he was sitting behind you. You leaned back as you set the bag on your lap.

“Let's see what you guys bought me,” you chuckled with pink ears. You pulled out your bra from yesterday and set it on the side of the bed. 

“Red knit sweater, black skater skirt, grey tights, holy shit these boots are way too expensive!!!” you gasped as you looked at the expensive red leather heeled boots. 

“Well we did want the best for you kitten,” Ben said as he kissed your neck. 

“Y-you guys don't have to do that!” you said as you stood up and looked at him. 

“Too bad because we're going to spoil you rotten,” Ben smirked as he gripped your hand and pulled you on top of him. 

“Ben,” you blushed as you looked down at him. He smiled and pulled you down into a is as your legs were positioned on either side of his waist and your arms propped up on either side of his head. 

“Ben, get dressed now. We have breakfast reservations and you're going to make us late!” Kylo snapped as he walked past the closed door. 

“Cock block!” Ben shouted. 

“You go shower, I'm going to get dressed,” you said with a blush. Ben sighed and sat up and held you. 

“I wish you could join me, but apparently we don't have the time,” Ben sighed as he let you sit on the bed. 

“Next time,” you said as he leaned down to kiss you. He winked and made a bit of a show pulling down his sleep pants, making you scream and giggle as you hid your face in the sheets. When you heard that he was in the shower you stood and changed before walking shyly into his in suite bathroom. 

“There is a spare toothbrush in the cupboard for you and a hair brush next to it,” Ben said from the large shower. 

“Thank you,” you said as you got the purple toothbrush and hair brush. You brushed your teeth and hair before walking out and spotting your purse. 

“Did one of your brothers bring my stuff in here?” you asked as you fished out your spare eyeliner, mascara and eyebrow pencil. 

“Matt came in a little after you fell asleep,” Ben said as he stepped out with his towel around his hips. 

“Awe sweet, I'll be downstairs,” you smiled as you kissed him. He smile and watched you walk off with a low whistle. 

“Do you like the clothes?” Matt asked when you walked into the kitchen. 

“Yes thank you, but it's too much you didn't have to spend all this money on me,” you blushed as you hugged him. 

“I-it's ok. I kinda like buying stuff for my girlfriend,” he blushed as he pushed his glasses up. You kissed his nose and smiled. 

“I still think you're spending too much on me,” you said. 

“It's our first gift, accept it,” Kylo said. You turned back to him and blushed. 

“I don't think I'll get used to it,” you said as you walked over to Kylo. 

“Well a princess should only be dressed in the finest,” he said as he dipped down to kiss you. 

“Well come on big brother, we have reservations,” Ben said as he stomped downstairs with his hair bundled up in a low ponytail. 

“Yeah,” Matt agreed as he took your hand in his and pulled you away from Kylo. You giggled as Matt walked with you outside after Ben. Kylo followed, grumbling as he locked up. 

“How about we take… the Tesla!” Ben smiled. 

“Ok,” you agreed as you saw the white car. 

“But I'm driving,” Kylo said as he opened the doors. Ben pouted as he got into the back with Matt following. You got into the passenger side as Kylo got into the driver’s. This felt good. This felt nice. You didn't feel… lonely.


	10. Christmas plans and a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens about 2 months after your relationship started.

You been spending the past few months with the triplets and you don't remember being happier. At the moment you were in bed with Matt since you two had school soon. It was about seven and Matt was curled into your chest like a child. You were currently, playing with his golden locks. 

“Morning,” he mumbled as he cuddled closer. 

“Morning Matty,” you smiled into his hair. Matt smiled up at you with sleeping eyes and messy blond hair. 

“Matt! We have an issue!” Ben said as he barged in. 

“What?” Ben whined as he sat up, letting you stay in the bed. 

“She’s on her way,” Ben said. 

“Shit,” Matt said as he grabbed his glasses and scrambled to get dressed. 

“Who's coming?” you asked as it sat up in the tank top and sleep shorts you were wearing. 

“Our mother, so you need to get dressed and go off to school with Matt. Spend some time with Poe and Finn. We’ll call you when she’s gone,” Ben said as he started throwing clothes at you. 

“What's so bad about your mother?” you asked as you caught your clothes. 

“She's a bit overbearing,” Matt said as he pulled his jeans up. You pouted as you sat in the soft bed. 

“That’s it?” you asked. They cringed. 

“No, but we don't really wanna talk about it,” Matt said as he knelt down on the bed to urge you to get dressed. 

“Fine,” you sighed as you got yo to dress in a simple denim shirt and black leggings. You had your hair up in a ponytail as you walked downstairs, barefoot, to make breakfast. 

“Matt’s taking you out to that dinner you two like for breakfast,” Kylo said from the couch. 

“I was just going to grab some water,” you said as you kissed the top of his head. 

“They told you that you're staying over at Poe’s tonight right?” they never referred to your home with Poe and Finn as your home. They referred their house to be your home. 

“Yeah,” you said as you sipped some water. Kylo stood and walked to you.

“Don't forget your laptop,” he said as he kissed your forehead. 

“Right thank you,” you said as you darted to the library/study (Kylo loved watching you work on home. He thought it was cute how your face adjusted with the difficulty) to grab it.

“Marty, you ready?” you shouted as you tugged on some converse. 

“Yeah,” he said as he took a pair of keys from the cork board. 

“What one are we taking today?” you asked as you both walked out out the large house. 

“Nothing fancy just the Toyota,” he said. Matt liked the smaller electric cars, though he preferred his bike most of the time. 

“Matt?” you questioned as you both rolled down the driveway, the grey and white rocks crunching under the tires. 

“Yes Angel?” he responded as he clicked the remote for the gate. 

“Would your mother disapprove of me?” you asked a bit self conscious. You knew that telling her if your relationship with them would be scandalous and that you didn't want the boys fighting over who would claim you in the presence of their mother, but you still wanted to know if she'd like you or not. 

Matt blushed and drove out into the street. 

“She might think we paid you to be our friend. Since we don't have many of those,” he said trying to be funny. You smiled a bit and nodded. 

“But what if I said I was one of yours’ girlfriend? And I want honesty Matt,” you said as you looked at him. He sighed and bit his lip, trying to think. 

“Well… it would depend on whose girlfriend you'd be. If she thought you were my girlfriend, she'd think we were the perfect fit. If she thought you were Ben’s, she'd either thing you were a white or too good for him. And if you were Kylo's… she'd think you weren't good enough,” Matt said honestly. You nodded and frowned a little. 

“That's a little roughy on Ben and Kylo,” you said as you looked at Matt. 

“Well, Ben has been known to sleep around and has annoyed our mother with his dreams of travel and adventure for years. Kylo is her favorite. Her first. She has groomed him to be in a high status life. Just like how we grew up,” he said. 

“What about you Matt?” you noticed he left himself out. 

“I'm the baby, I just blend into the background,” he said. 

“Not to me,” you said as you took his hand in yours. He squeezed it and gave you a smile before pulling into the parking lot of the dinner. You both were greeted by the same middle-aged woman and he husband as you sat down in a booth looking out over small wooded area nearby. Little moments like this with Matt made you happy because you know he's not as confident and outgoing as his brothers are and is sometimes too shy to ask for some time alone with you. 

“Grilled cheese again?” Matt chuckled as he stole one of your fries. 

“Yes it's good and I like having a cheesy gooey sandwich sometimes,” you smiled as you stole a bite of his hash browns. You both say across from each other and smiled a bit as you continued cute conversation and happy smiled. 

“Hey what are you guys planning on doing for Christmas?” you asked as you snagged the check from Matt. 

“We are probably going to stay home for as long as we can before our mother drags us to this gala she hosts every year,” Matt said. 

“Oh… ok,” you said as you handed over the money. 

“What? Did you want us to come home with you?” he blushed with a hopeful smile. 

“Well, just spend the holidays together. I don't really go home anymore, my mom does come out here though to visit,” you said. 

“Is she coming this year?” Matt asked. 

“No she can't, she's going to go out with the rest of the family,” you said as you both walked out. 

“So you're spending time with Poe and Finn?” Matt asked, starting to get concerned. 

“Nah they're going to Hawaii. Meh I'll be fine,” you said with a smile so Matt wouldn't catch on that you wanted them to stay with you. Matt frowned and kissed your temple as you both got back into the car. 

“I can give you a ride home today if you don't work,” Matt said as you guys got to campus. 

“Sadly I have work. I'll call you when I get home,” you said before you kissed him and got out of the car. 

“Ok call me when you get to work too,” Matt said as he walked to class with you. 

“Of course,” you smiled. 

… 

“(Y/n)?” Jeff asked as you helped him clean up the coffee shop. 

“Yeah?” you smiled as you tucked some hair behind your ear. 

“Um I'm heading to my cousin’s wedding for Christmas. If you wanted you could um…” he was blushing and twirling his thumbs. 

“Do you want me to watch the shop for you?” you asked. You've heard Kylo and Ben grumbling when they'd pick you up about how Jeff was looking at you too much, but you never read into it much. Well, now you were since you thought he was trying to ask you out. 

“Well no. Would you maybe like to come with me? I-I know you aren't going home and I thought maybe you'd still like a vacation,” he blushed. You froze. 

“That's really nice, but-” you were cut off from the door slamming. 

“But she’s spending Christmas with me,” Ben snapped as he strode to you and wrapped his arms tightly around you. Jeff looked shocked before anger took his face. 

“Who do you think you are?!” Jeff snapped. 

“I'm. Her. Boyfriend!” Ben growled before pulling you into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that got a little dicey there. What got Ben into a tizzy? What does Matt have planned? Why am I updating so much?!


	11. IMPORTANT!!

I'm sorry that this isn't a real chapter but I have a little note I'd like to put out there. 

I make this fic to pass the time and to maybe make others happy.

To the fans who wrote encouraging words, thank you they mean a lot. 

To the fans who tell me if I've made too many grammar mistakes or that something seems wrong, thank you for helping me fix and adjust my work. 

To the people who ask me to remove my Poe/Finn tag, I'm sorry but I won't because they will become important to my story. 

To the one Anonymous (who I will not name) who has only said negative and cruel words to me and making awful snide comments about my readers, please stop. I don't know how I've upset you but I've only been resonalble and calm when addressing you. You have made comments about my race and my writing and false accusations of me being racist. I'm sorry you waste your time writing your frustrations here but please stop. No one here means you any ill will. 

Thank you all for listening to my mini rant/PSA. New chapters will be up soon. Have a good day or night depending where you are. 

~Author <3


	12. New POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning I kniw this one is kinda bad. Forgive me.

Ben’s POV  
“What’s up Matt?” I said into the phone as I cleaned the kitchen. 

“So I just found out that (y/n) is alone for the holidays this year,” he said. 

“I'd gladly stay home with her,” I said with an excuse to not go to that stupid ball. 

“You know she'd get upset if she made you miss Christmas,” Matt sighed. 

“I'll talk to her about it,” I said. 

“Ben?” Matt questioned. 

“Yeah?” I said. 

“Tonight just grin and bare it,” he said. 

“I know,” I said before I hung up. With a sigh, I stood tightened my pony tail and walked towards my room. Maybe I'll be able to sneak out to give (y/n) a ride home. It's supposed to snow like mad and I don't want her walking alone in that storm. 

“Hey, she’ll be here in a few hours,” Kylo said as I walked past him. 

“Right I know,” I sighed as I walked to my room and flopped on my bed. I rolled over to her side to smell her pillow. She had a habit of going to bed with her hair wet from the shower, so her pillow smelled like her shampoo. I didn't like sharing her though. I kiss her too much and get jealous when she spends too much time with the others. Yet, I can't make her choose she loves us all so much and picking just one will make her feel guilty. 

“Ben, I'm going to grab lunch. Want me to bring back anything?” Kylo shouted, drawing me from my thoughts. 

“Yeah, roast beef sandwich from that deli we go to,” I shouted. I knew he was being nice so we'd seem perfect when mother arrived. 

“I'll be back in an hour,” he called before I heard the front door shut. Glancing at my clock, I took note of the time before starting to pick up my room a bit. I found one of (y/n)’s socks that didn't make it to the laundry bin. She always had a habit of leaving her socks in random places. I shot her a text about it before putting it away and picking out what I was supposed to wear for dinner. 

As I was laying out what I need I noticed a bracelet on my nightstand. It was (y/n)’s. Nothing fancy just a leather strap with a small silver arrow. I smiled as I slid it on. She might not be able to be with me in person, but having a little something of hers wasn't bad. 

…

“Sorry I'm late,” I said as I walked up to the table where my brothers and mother were seated. She sent me a smile, but the disappointment shone in her eyes. 

“It’s alright Benjamin, where were you?” she asked as she pushed her intricate braid over her shoulder. She was in a light grey pant suit today.

“I doing a bit of laundry and lost track of time,” I said as I sat across from her. Controlling the anger I had wasn't an easy feat, but the bracelet I had didn't hurt. 

“Benjamin, what are you playing with?” Mother asked, cutting her chat with Matt short. 

“It's just a bracelet,” I said. I didn't want her to see it and instantly assume I was sleeping with someone. 

“Oh, let me see dear,” she said as she held out an elegant hand, her wedding ring mocking me. I sighed and placed my hand in hers, letting her tug my wrist over to look at it. 

“And to whom does this belong?” she asked as that perfectly plucked eyebrow arched in suspicion. Matt and Ben both have me warning glares. 

“A friend left his girlfriend’s bracelet at the bar. I'm seeing him later and I didn't want to forget it, so I put it on,” I lied. 

“This seems a bit expensive for one of your friends to purchase, but lucky for the girl,” she said with a shrug as she released my hand. I took a deep breath, trying not to snap and just to get through this over priced dinner. 

Sadly, when the entrees made it to us, mother made her move. 

“So are my handsome boys seeing anyone?” she asked. Kylo stayed straight faced, I played with the bracelet, and Matt’s face turned red. 

“Matt? Is there a girl?” she pressed with a small coo at her youngest toy. 

“U-Uh well…” he stumbled. 

“There is a girl,” Kylo said. 

“You found someone?” she smiled as her attention was now on her favorite. 

“Looking at someone,” he said while sipping his wine. 

“We all have our eyes on a girl,” I said, trying to avoid one of my brothers claiming (y/n). 

“Is that so? Well I'd love to meet them,” she said. 

“We just have our eyes on them no move have been made mother,” I said as I picked at the bass on my plate. 

“Ben, you have your eye on a lot of girls, you've most likely made your move already,” she said as she cut her steak. I gripped my fork tightly. 

“You know nothing about our real and you already make comments about me being unfaithful,” I growled. 

“Ben, come on,” Matt whispered as he rested a hand on my shoulder. 

“But am I wrong in assuming? How many times has a servant or myself caught you with a different girl?” she said, calm and collected like the snake she is. 

“Excuse me, I'll see you guys at home,” I said to my brothers as I stood and grabbed my coat. 

“Stop being a child Benjamin,” my mother called. I stormed out of the restaurant and into my car. Driving off, I noticed that (y/n) should be getting off of work around now. Maybe she'll let me stay with her tonight. I pulled up in front of her work and noticed her boss blushing badly as he talked to her. (Y/n)’s face was filled with confusion as I got out of the car. I kept watching her to try and figure out what was going on, until I watched her face turn to panic as her boss stepped forward. The anger I once had that had somewhat settled, bubbled up as I ran to the shop. 

“Would you maybe like to come with me? I-I know you aren't going home and I thought maybe you'd still like a vacation,” I heard her boss say through the glass blushed. My poor kitten froze, not know what to do. 

“That's really nice, but-” she started, but I burst through the door. 

“But she’s spending Christmas with me,” I snapped as I strode to her and wrapped her in my arms tightly around you. Her lunk head boss looked at me in shock before anger took his face. 

“Who do you think you are?!” he snapped. 

“I'm. Her. Boyfriend!” I growled before claiming (y/n)’a mouth with a deep kiss. I felt her slowly come out of her shock as she cupped my cheek and kissed back. 

“I didn't know,” her boss said. 

“Of course you didn't. Go grab you stuff kitten,” I said as I stood her up and kissed her temple. She nodded and walked to the back. 

“If you try to make a move on my girlfriend again, I'll make sure you never have a chance with any other woman ever,” I threaten as I got in his face. 

“Ben, come on. Nothing happened, Jeff I'll watch the store for you over the break,” (y/n) said as she pulled me back and refused to make eye contact with Jeff. I walked her out to my car, fuming. 

“Ben, look at me. What’s wrong what happened?” she asked me as she stopped me from getting into the car. The snow was falling and I noticed that she didn't have her coat in and that she was shaking softly. 

“I'll tell you later. Let me drive you home,” I mumbled as I wrapped her coat around herself. 

“Fine,” she said as she got into the car. I held her hand as I drove to her place. 

“Ben come inside so you aren't driving through the storm,” she was when we got to her place. The snow and wind started picking up so I didn't refuse. We walked in and a small corgi ran down stairs to meet us. 

“Hey little guy,” I smiled as I rubbed his head. 

“So you want to tell me what  
The hell happened for you to appear at my work?” she asked. We were still at the base of the stairs leading up into the main area. 

“My mother got on my nerves,” he said. 

“Well it must have been worse than just getting on your nerves for you to leave,” she said as she hugged me. 

“She started talking about me not being faithful,” I whispered into her hair. She held me tighter and rubbed my back. We stayed like that for a little until my stomach growled. 

“You left during dinner huh? Come on, let me feed you,” she said as she took my hand and walked me upstairs with the dog. 

“Hey~” a dark haired man smirked from the kitchen counter. 

“Don't you have work?” (Y/n) blushed as she let go of my hand to go to the kitchen. 

“I got off early, hi I'm Poe Dameron, best friend and basically older brother. Which boy are you? Bentley, motorcycle, or bike?” Poe said as he held his hand out. 

“Motorcycle normally,” I chuckled as I shook his hand. 

“Poe, be nice,” (y/n) said as she started to mix some stuff together. 

“What I am,” Poe pouted. 

“Where’s Finn?” she asked her roommate as she slid a pan into the oven. 

“Working late,” Poe replied. 

“Ok then, hey Ben is you want there are some spare clothes for you in my room. Go take a shower and relax ok?” she grinned. 

“Yeah, thanks,” I nodded and I leaned over to kiss her forehead. She directed me to her room and where I could find the things I needed before letting me go. Once I finally was in the warm shower I was so released as the tensions melted away. 

-Back to Your POV-

“Well he seems tense,” Poe said as he sipped his beer. 

“Mom issues,” you said with a frown as you set a timer. 

“Hey, stop the oven and go jump your man,” Poe said. 

“What?!” you hissed, lowering your voice into a whisper. 

“(Y/n), when was the last time you got laid?” he asked. 

“Um that guy last-”

“He doesn't count, Finn and I walked in on you and he left,” Poe but in. 

“Fine a while then,” you pouted. 

“Here, go have fun,” he said as he grabbed his keys. 

“Where are you going?” you asked. 

“I called an Uber to go pick up Finn. You two have fun tonight k?” Poe winked as he nodded to a box of condoms on the other end of the kitchen island. 

“Poe,” you gasped with a red face, but he was gone already with the door locked. You paused and thought, a showers didn't seem too bad and Ben could use the company. You took a deep breath and headed to your room before your courage could fail you.


	13. Shower and smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING! I wrote it poorly I know better chapters soon lol

“Ben?” you called softly as you walked into the bathroom. 

“Huh? Yeah kitten?” he asked with a smile. You blushed as you held your hands. 

“Mind if I join you?” you said. He poked his wet head out of the shower and looked at you. 

“Yes,” he nodded as he watched. 

“You don't have to watch creep,” you chuckled as you went to wipe the makeup from your face. 

“But I wanna watch,” he whined, his more playful side coming out. You rolled your now bare eyes as you slid out of your clothes and pinned your hair up. 

“Move over,” you said with a small smile as you got to the shower door. He moved and blocked the water from getting out of the shower as you got in and shut the door. 

“Hi beautiful,” Ben purred as he kissed your neck. You smiled as wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“Hi,” you blushed. Ben dipped down to kiss you and nuzzle your cheek. 

“I do love when you join me in the shower,” he said as he held you close.

“I do too,” you said as you reached past him to grab the shampoo. Ben smiled and turned to let you massage the pearly goop into his hair. This was so much easier in a bath rather than shower, but you didn't really have a tub that could fix you both. Even with the small discomfort of reaching up to do his hair, you felt him relax and calm down a bit. After helping him rinse his hair you saw him grab your body wash and pour some of the vibrant colored gel into his hand. 

“Ben,” you said softly as he turned you and kissed your shoulder. 

“Relax kitten,” he said as he started massaging the gel into your back. His large hands roamed down your lower back, down then up your hips, over to your abdomen, up your stomach, stopping right under your breasts. You knew that all three of them were hesitant with sexual activities because they didn't know how you'd react. 

“You can touch,” you said. Ben’s head dipped down to kiss your cheek before he slowly grasped your breasts. You leaned back a little into him. Ben’s touch was soft as he felt your chest. 

“You're so perfect,” he said as he turn you to help you rinse off. You pulled him down into a kiss, a need growing from just being felt up. Ben pressed you against the wall of the shower and hiked your left leg over his hips as he kissed you. 

“B-Ben,” you whimpered as you felt his length grow against your thigh. He kissed you again and reached out to shut the water off before lifting you up. Once out of the shower he started to carry you to the bed but you stopped him. He gave you a quizzical look, but when you explained it was because you didn't want to soak your mattress. Ben paused for a moment before laughing. 

“It's not funny,” you pouted as he set you down. 

“Kitten, you think a bit of water is going to ruin your bed?” he said. 

“Oh stop it,” you pouted as you tossed a towel at him. He caught it and kissed you again as he made a show of drying off. You bent over and dried your legs off. Ben took this chance to grope your arse and lean down to whisper in your ear. 

“Let’s play kitten,” he purred seductively. You straighten again and turned, allowing Ben to cup your neck and kiss you again. You pressed against him mewled softly as he ran his hands down your sides. He smiled against your lips as you slowly pushed him towards your bed. Ben sat down on your grey and white quilt as he pulled you into your lap. 

“You look so perfect like this,” he said as he looked at you smiling don at him with your hair falling out of the updo you had it in. 

“Naked and on your lap?” you said as you ran your hand through his damp hair. 

“Smiling at me,” he whispered as he kissed the middle of your chest. You blushed and turned your face so he wouldn't see. 

“Nuh-uh, I wanna see that darling blush of yours,” he said as he tilted your head so he could look at you. Ben smiled as he watched you laugh shyly with your pink cheeks. 

“Stop,” you teased as you leaned into kiss him again. He smiled and leaned back, letting you straddle him and hover above him. You moved a hand down to slowly stroke the throbbing member between his legs while you kissed his neck. Ben let out a groan as he rolled his hips with your hand. 

“Ben!” you gasped as he flipped you under him. 

“It's ok Kitten,” he whispered as he kissed your neck. You let out a soft moan as he stroked two fingers over your slit. There was a sly comment about how wet you were and before you could shoot something back, a long digit slipped into your wet hole. Ben’s lips latched onto one of your pearled nipples as he slowly worked you with his fingers. Your hands tangled in long curls as he adds another finger. 

You were no virgin, but it has been a while so just two of Ben’s fingers felt filling. He groaned around the bud he was nursing as he scissored your tight little hole. You moaned louder and arched your back as he slowly slid a third finger in and thrust them. Ben kissed his way over your breasts and to your other bud, waiting at attention for its treatment. You were growing needier and a bit desperate as you whined and tugged on Ben's hair. 

“Ben,” you moan, making him look up. 

“Hold on Kitten,” he said as he removed himself from you. You sat up and frowned in protest. Ben winked and came back before kissing you again. The crinkle of a condom wrapper sounded as he pulled away. You blushed as you glanced down to watch him slide the semi clear rubber over the head and down the shaft. 

“We don't have to you know,” he said as you moved up the bed with him slowly trailing. 

“Ben, I want to,” you said as you kissed him. He grinned against your lips again before slowly spreading your thighs. 

“Kitten, look at me,” he said softly. You opened your eyes that you didn't even realize you shut them. 

“There you are pretty kitten,” he said with a smile as he slowly started to enter you. You gasped as you gripped onto his shoulders tight as he shut his eyes. 

“Shit,” he hissed as he moved slower and slower into you. 

“Move faster,” you panted lightly as you leaned to leave small hickeys on his neck and clavicle. With a quick thrust he was in and you both let out a moan. You let him lift your legs a bit higher as he started a steady pace. Ben kept loving you up further on the bed until you were sitting in his lap as he moved with you. You both were exchanging sloppy kisses as you moved together. Slowly reaching your ends. 

“I want you to cum first kitten,” he grunted as he trailed a hand down to rub your swollen clit. You gasp and moaned louder at the toying if your sensitive pearl. Flashes of white crosses your vision as you cling to him and cum hard. Ben buckled and you felt him rest some weight on you as he came. 

Both of stayed, panting, sweaty, and spent, for a free minutes before you felt Ben lift you so he could slide out. He carefully laid you on the bed and went to the bathroom to toss the used rubbed and grab some water. 

As he filled the paper Dixie cup, you thought about what just went down. Ben was playful and protective when with you. The way he looked while he thrust into you sent butterflies to your stomach and lust to your brain. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ben asked as he moved you so you could drink some water. 

“Nothing,” you said as you pulled him down into a kiss. 

“Kylo is going to be pissed,” Ben said as he got into the bed with you. 

“Why?” you inquire as you roll over to face him. 

“He wanted to be the first to have you,” he smiled as he kissed a hickey on your neck. 

“Whoops,” you giggled. Ben smiled and kissed you again, both of you ignoring the buzzing from your phones.


	14. POV changes and a forming plan

KYLO’S POV  
“Goodnight mother, I'm sorry for Ben,” I said as I hug our mother. Dinner went downhill even faster when Ben stormed off. 

“He's so much like your father,” she sighed as we all stood out in front of the restaurant. I sighed, just wanting her to go. She hugged Matt and kissed his cheek before walking to her car. 

“I swear I'm going to kill him!” I growled once mother drove out of sight. 

“I'm just going to call (y/n) to check in and see if he stopped by,” Matt said as he pulled out his phone. 

“Have mercy on him when I find him,” I muttered as I tried to call my younger brother. 

“You've reached Ben, I'm probably off having a life. Leave a message or text me,” Ben’s cheery voicemail said after the phone rang. I tried three more times before leaving a message. 

“List here you fucking child, if you are not home or with (y/n), you're dead. If you have some random whore under you, you'll never come near us again and you can rot in that hovel you called an apartment!” I snapped as I stormed over to my car. 

“Kylo, (y/n) isn't picking up!” Matt said as he jogged after me. 

“She should be off work,” I said as I hung up and looked at my phone’s clock. 

“I sent her some texts,” he said. 

“Does she have any plans tonight?” Matt was really good and recording her schedule. 

“No she doesn't. Should we swing by her place?” Matt said as he bounced nervously on his toes. 

“She’s probably ok. If no word from her in another hour we’ll stop by,” I said as I ran a hand over my slicked back hair. 

“Ok,” Matt nodded as he looked back down at his phone. I sent (y/n) a text as well as we both got into my car. 

“What are you two doing?” I murmur as I start the car.  
…  
(Y/n)’s POV  
You lay with your head on Ben’s chest as he plays with your hair. 

“You wanna tell me what made you so upset earlier?” you asked as you looked up at him. He sighed and kissed your forehead. 

“I don't like being called unfaithful,” he said. 

“She called you unfaithful?” you asked. 

“Yup and that I like to sleep around like I was back in high school,” he said. You trailed your fingers over his chest as you let him hold you. 

“Oh Ben,” you sighed as you kissed his cheek. He held you tighter. 

“You know that I will never do that to you,” he said as he looked deep into your eyes. 

“I know you won't Ben,” you said as you kissed him. He smiled as he pulled you into another kiss. Sadly, the moment was ruined by his stomach growling. 

“Right, I was supposed to feed you. How does pizza work?” you asked as you sat up and grabbed his shirt. 

“I'll pay,” he said as he reached for his pants. 

“I got it this time,” you said as you kissed him and searched for your phone. You found your phone on your bathroom counter and noticed a bunch of missed texts and calls from Matt and Kylo. 

“Shit,” you said as you called Matt and walked out to the kitchen. 

“(Y/n)?” Matt asked as he picked up the phone. 

“Hey sorry I didn't get back to you sooner,” you said as you filled BB’s dish with kibble. 

“We were so worried. You nor Ben were answering your phones,” he said. 

“We’re ok, Ben came here, said that dinner with your mom didn't go well,” you said as you sat on the counter and grabbed your purse. 

“He’s there? Good,” Matt sighed. 

“Yeah I think he's going to spend the night,” you said. 

“Ok, call if you need anything,” Matt said. 

“Okie doke Mattie. Goodnight,” you said. 

“Night Angel,” he said before hanging up. You ordered the pizza before walking back to your room. Ben was hunched over on the side of the bed, glaring at his phone. 

“You ok?” you asked as you sat next to him. 

“Even Kylo thinks I'm out right not with some whore,” he spat. You rested your head on his shoulder and took his phone. 

“Hey, at the moment, he's not here. It's just you and me and a large pizza on the way,” you whispered as you sat in his lap. He looked up at you with sad eyes as you placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“You're too perfect kitten,” he mumbled against your chest as he held you tightly. You giggled as he kissed your face. 

KYLO’S POV  
I was on my second glass of whiskey when Matt walked into the study. 

“Ben’s with her,” He said as he toyed with the ends of his sleeves. 

“Bastard,” I spat as I thought of him having her all to himself. 

“Kylo, what are we going to do if mom finds out about her?” Matt asked. 

“I don't know. Go away now, I have work,” I said, waving him off before I blew up at him. Matt left sighing, but left still. Looking at the amber liquid in the shallow glass, I thought about her. 

I rarely get time with her where we both aren't working. Matt spends basically all day with her at school, Ben takes her home after work, but me? I'm lucky if I can get her to sleep in the same bed as me. I need to find somehow to get her in my arms for longer than five minutes. 

-how do you feel about a date this week?- I texted her. I started clearing my schedule and looking at places she might like, forming my plan of attack. 

…

YOUR POV  
Ben was smiling as he has you sit in his lap, both if you half naked, eating pizza and watching old Will and Grace episodes. The night became lazier and slower as you both finished and cleaned up. The tv became softer as you and bed drifted off to sleep together. Ben was happier than happy as he cuddled close and enjoyed the night where it was just you and him.


	15. Gift box (short chapter)

“Ben, wake up,” you giggle as you straddle your boyfriend. He groaned and shook his head. 

“Sleep more,” he whined. 

“Come on Ben, it's noon,” you said with a playful whine as you pushed on his chest. He gripped your wrists and pulled you into a kiss as he rolled his hips against you. 

“Nah let's just stay here a bit more,” he said in his deep morning voice. You blushed and kissed him softly as he let his hands travel down your sides. 

“(Y/n), you got a delivery,” Finn yawned as he banged on your door. 

“I'll be right out,” you said making Ben curse softly. You snickered at his pout before walking out to the living room. 

“Morning,” Poe smirked as he handed you some coffee. 

“Mornin’” you smiled as you sipped the coffee. 

“So this came for you,” Poe said as he pointed to a box. You looked at it curiously and took it too your room. 

“What dat?” Ben asked. You snorted and laughed as you saw him laying on the bed, on his tummy, bare ass exposed and legs kicking the are. 

“Package. Coffee?” you offered him your partially drained coffee. 

“Thank you,” he said as he took it and moved to sit Indian style with a sock over his junk. 

“Christ, Ben,” you laughed as you threw his underwear at him. He laughed and pulled them on before watching you open the box. 

“And it's… a care package?” you questioned as you looked at the contents. 

There was a large fluffy robe on top of it all. Under that, there was a collection of fancy scrubs, lotions, and facial masks that you love, a box of your favorite cookies and candies, a few movies and books, gift cards to your favorite indie make-up store, and a letter. 

“Who the hell is sending you all this?” Ben pouted as he picked through the stuff. 

“Dunno,” you said as you opened the letter. 

‘(Y/n),  
I have made reservations for us at The Plaza on Friday. Just you and me all weekend. Spa treatments, massages, amazing food, all just for you. I'll pick you up Friday morning.   
~Kylo

“It's from Kylo,” you smiled as you finished the note. 

“Jealous bastard,” Ben muttered as he looked over at the note. 

“Look in a mirror Ben,” you said as you kissed him and opened your cookies. 

“I just want to keep you here with me,” Ben said as he nuzzled your shoulder. 

“Here with me, Poe, Finn and BB?” you asked. 

“We’ll have an amazing sitcom,” he smiled. 

“Yeah we would,” you said as you leaned over and kissed him again.


	16. Car rides, breakfast, and interruptions

You grabbed your suitcase and kissed Ben goodbye as you walked out of your townhouse. Ben has taken a liking to living with you and your roommates and they seemed to like him too, so they let him stay around even when you weren't there. They didn't know that you were going out with Ben’s brothers as well, so you had to carefully creep out past their room and down stairs. 

“Goodmorning,” Kylo smiled as he leaned on his car. 

“Hi,” you said as you pulled him down into a kiss. 

“Ready to go? We can get breakfast there or stop somewhere on the way,” he said as he took your bag. 

“Whatever is easiest,” you said with a smile as you got into the car. Kylo got in and kissed you again.

“Your choice princess,” he said as he pulled out of the driveway. 

“Eating there sounds good then,” you smiled. Kylo nodded and flicked on the standard classic rock radio station that you both loved. You both began singing as you drove past the college and about two hours to your destination.   
…   
“Princess, wake up,” Kylo said as he shook your shoulder softly. Your eyes fluttered open and you noticed that you were outside the hotel. It was so tall it looked like the sun was resting on the roof. Glittering gold accents and plush red carpet welcomed you and Kylo into the grand hotel. Kylo checked you both in as you helped the bellhop with the luggage. 

“Thank you,” you said as he rolled your bags off to the elevator. 

“So do you want to go to the room? Or the restaurant?” Kylo asked as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek. 

“How about food? I'm starving,” you said. 

“Alright princess,” he said as you both walked into the dining area. You both sat in a curved booth so Kylo could sit as close to you as possible. He got mimosas for you both as you looked over the menu. 

“Need food,” you whined softly after you ordered. Kylo’s arm was wrapped around you and he pressed and smiling kiss to your temple. 

“It will be here soon,” he said as he toyed with your hand. In your head you had to laugh at how sickenly cute you two looked. 

“Thank you for taking me here,” you said as you saw food coming towards you both. 

“Only for you,” he grinned before kissing you softly. Neither of you noticed the pair of emerald eyes watching from the other end of the dining room. 

… 

“I'm going to have a bath,” you said as you and Kylo walking towards the suite he booked. 

“I think I'll join you,” he smiled as he kissed you softly. You smiled and giggled a bit before he opened the door to your large suite. He didn't give you the chance to look around before he turned you around and pinned you to the door. 

“K-Kylo,” you blushed as you felt him kiss your neck. He hummed as his hands slide over your hips to grip at you bottom. You chuckled at the action. Dating the three brothers you noticed that Kylo was an ass man, Matt was a boobs guy, and Ben was happy with everything. 

A knock at the door cut you both off. Kylo growled as he ran a hand through his wavy locks. 

“Go warm up the bath princess,” he said as he kissed you softly. You nodded and walked towards the large bathroom. As you took in the glittering dark marble, you spotted a large window next to the sink. You loved large windows and managed to slot yourself in the bottom left corner and look over the large river that ran along the city. 

Kylo’s POV

I was going to tear the head off whoever thought they could disrupt my time with my princess.

“Yes what is it?” I huffed as I opened the door. 

“Champagne and fruit sir,” the manager smiled as she tilted her head. Her top was cut a bit too low and her pencil skirt was too tight. 

“Thank you Marta,” I said as I took the tray and shut the door in her face. I can't deal with her trying to crawl into my pants today. I grabbed two glasses and the bottle of champagne as I walked into the bathroom. 

“I'm guessing you like the view,” I smiled as I saw (y/n) hugging her knees and smiling at he world down below. 

“Of course I do,” she smiled as she looked up at me. I set down the drinks and lifted her into my arms. 

“Where were we?” she asked with an innocent look and a small pout. I chuckled darkly as I sat on the side of the tub and kissed the side of her neck while she played with the tape next to us. I grinned as she gasped and giggled as I toyed with her neck. My smile was evident as she slowly started to grind on me and return her attention to me. She cupped my face and smiled down at me as she kissed my lips softly. 

“I think these should go,” she said coyly as she tugged at my jeans. 

“So should these,” I said as he tugged at her own jeans. She happily stood and turned around to slowly pull her jeans down, showing off a set of soft grey lace panties. 

“These too,” I smirk as I snap the waistband against her hips. She blushes a bit more and nods as she takes her time pulling them off. I pull her back so she’s sitting in my lap. My hands travel up her thighs, one over over her warm and wet cunt before meeting with the other as they keep traveling up her abdomen and stomach, cupping her breasts from under her shirt before retreating enough to pull the cotton garment off her and unhook the lacy bra. She giggled and turned around to turn off the bath taps before getting on her knees in front of me. Right as her hands found her way to my belt buckle, the room’s phone went off. 

“For fuck’s sake!” I growled as I nudged (y/n) back a bit and went to pick up the phone in the entry way. 

“What do you-” I started. 

“You sent Marta back. I thought she was your favorite, old sport. Or was she Ben’s?” the slimy and entitled voice said.


	17. Calls and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short dialog based chapter

You sat on the large soft bed, wrapped in a fluffy white hotel robe as you dried your hair. Kylo went to answer the phone a while ago before stating that a business partner wanted to talk. You thought about going down to tune hotel bar too for a drink, but you didn't want to intrude. The soft buzz of your phone drew your attention. 

“Hello?” you asked when you picked up. 

Kylo’s POV  
“Whiskey neat,” I said to the bartender as I adjusted my dark shirt. My eyes scanned the surrounding bar patrons until I saw him. 

His red hair was slicked back and was wearing a white t-shirt with dark jeans. Marta was seated to his left, out of her normal uniform in favor of a tight red dress. When his green eyes landed on me, he waved me over. 

“I was busy,” I glared as I looked down at him. A waiter brought me my drink as I took my seat across from them. 

“Right, that plain little mouse you're hiding,” Hux smirked as he sipped his wine. 

“You hurt my feelings Kylo,” Marta pouted. 

“You transferred hotels,” I glared at her. She normally stuck to the branch of this hotel chain that was in Chicago. 

“I heard you booked her, all away from me, so I thought I'd visit,” she cooed. 

“And when she told me this, I just had to know the reason why,” Hux added. 

“Well it seems that you already know,” I deadpanned. 

“Yes, but now I want to know why,” Hux smirked. I rolled my eyes and drank my drink. 

“I owe you no explanation,” I said. 

“But what about your mother? See I just happened to hear at the last banquet, that you and your brothers so happened to skip, that she thought her favorite son would never find a wife. Looks like you two are cosy,” he said. 

“My mother doesn't need to know about her yet,” I stated. 

“So she's your new dirty little secret,” Marta giggled before taking a shot of vodka. 

“She's not a whore like you,” I snapped. 

“So she’s your girlfriend,” Hux shrugged. 

‘That motherfucker! What's his angle’ I thought. 

“Yes she is,” I agreed. 

“So I'll be expecting you both at the Christmas gala then?” he asked. 

“I don't know, she isn't the best with large groups of people,” I lied. 

“Shame, then why don't you both join me for dinner tonight?” Hux offered. 

“I think we just want a private evening tonight,” I stood as I left some cash on the table for the drink. 

“Leaving so soon?” Marta pouted. 

“As I said I was busy when you two interrupted,” I stated as I walked back the the elevators. 

Your POV  
You frowned and looked out the window in the bedroom. It showed the sunset perfectly. 

“Princess?” you heard Kylo call as he walked into the bedroom. 

“Hey,” you said. You had tear tracks on your red cheeks. 

“What happened?” he demanded as he quickly moved to kneel in front of you.


	18. An answered call, a bath, a missed call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost out of school so I'll be updating more

“Hello?” you said into the phone. 

“Hey are we intruding?” Finn asked?

“No and we?” you questioned. 

“You're on speaker with me and Poe,” Finn said the smile evident in his voice. 

“Hi ok, what's going on?” you chuckled. 

“Well…” Finn trailed off. 

“We eloped!!” Poe shouted.

“Wh-what? Why went?!” you stuttered, you just left that morning. 

“Well, last night we were thinking about it and we were going to ask you to be the witness, but you weren't here when we looked for you,” Finn said. 

“And you didn't think to call me?” you asked, trying to hide the hurt. 

“We just got impatient,” Poe chuckled playfully. 

“I could tell. I got to go. Congrats,” you said. 

“(Y/n)-” you didn't listen you hung up the phone. You tossed your phone to the side and hugged your knees to your chest and cried at the betrayal of your closest friends.

That's when Kylo walked in and you told him everything. The raven haired male hugged you close to his chest and stroked your hair as he listened. 

“Well it's settled then,” Kylo said as he stood and took your phone and his. 

“What is?” you asked as you wiped your cheeks. 

“Phones are staying off until we head home,” he said as he took your phone and his and locked them away in the room’s safe. 

“Hey Kylo?” you asked as you sat up.

“Yeah?” he said as he helped you to your feet. 

“Can we take a bath and forget what went on today? I can tell you're stressed too. He smiled and picked you up. 

“I thought you'd never ask,” he smiled as he kissed you softly. Kylo didn't try to finish what you started earlier. He only helped you strip and joined you in the large bath. You did make him laugh when you started washing his hair from behind him. 

“We need more moments like this,” you whispered as you kissed one of the freckles on his shoulder. 

“Why do you think I brought you here?” he rumbled as you wound your arms around his torso. You smiled and kissed a mole on his neck. 

“I like it when you steal me away, all three of you are amazing, but one on one time is amazing,” you said as you nuzzled his neck more. You placed a kiss on his neck as your hand slowly trailed down his chest and stomach. Kylo chuckled lightly as he leaned into you more and turned his head to kiss you. 

“What are you doing princess?” he smiled as you softly ran your hand over his hardening member. 

“Just relax,” you whispered as you slowly started to stroke him. He moaned lowly as he rested against your smaller frame. You kept your kisses slow and gentle just like your strokes, teasing him. 

“Stop teasing me,” he murmured as he enjoyed your hand, kisses, and the warm water. 

“But I like winding you up,” you giggled and you nipped his ear. 

“Princess,” he warned as his large hand wrapped around your smaller one to make you stroke faster. You kissed his jawline and moved your hand with his to the desired pace. You could tell that he was trying to hold his groans back, so you squeezed the base of his cock and toyed with one of his nipples. He gasped out a moan as his eyes snapped open. 

“There we are,” you smiled as you sucked a hickey onto his neck. He moaned louder as he started to buck into your hand. 

“P-princess,” he blushed as he moved with your hand. 

“Cum for me Master Ren,” you whispered into his ear. What could you say? You've picked up a few tricks and kinks for all the boy and Kylo had a huge fetish for being called master and letting you take control in extremely sweet moments. 

Kylo gasped and panted as he bucked one last time before spilling into the water. You kisses his neck before sliding out of the bath and wrapping yourself in a towel. 

“I feel like I should have done that to you,” Kylo panted as you combed your hair, he was still laying in the bath. 

“You can pay me back later, I'm going to order room service?” you asked as he started getting out of bed. 

“Yeah sure,” he said as he kissed the top of your head. 

…

“Come on sleepy,” you chuckled at Kylo. Both of you were watching some movie on the couch of the suite and he started nodding off. 

“Huh? No we can finish the movie,” he yawned. You smile and turned off the tv before tugging him up and towards the bed. 

“Bed time,” you said. He smile and gave in, following you as you both got ready for bed. 

“You should wear my clothes more,” Kylo said vas he watched you get into bed, wearing one of him many black t shirts. 

“I should spend more time with you,” you yawned as he pulled you to his chest. He kissed you softly and hummed in agreement. 

“I wouldn't protest,” he said. You smiled and kissed him softly again. 

“Goodnight,” you said as you snuggled with him. 

“Night princess,” he smiled. Both of you ignoring the buzzing of your phones that were charging in the bathroom countertop.


End file.
